No Fairies in the Real World
by Malevolent Dreamz
Summary: Emma come's back from New York with feelings for Regina. Set after the 3A finale. Slightly angsty but has a happy ending.


**Set after the 3A Finale. Hook gives Emma the memory potion then canon divergence from there I guess. It's slightly angsty and there are mentions of outlaw queen and a brief mention of captain swan but it is definitely swan queen.**

 **Also, pretend that Robin Hood isn't the douche they make him on the show.**

* * *

When Emma drank the potion she was hit with wave after wave of flashbacks. It was nauseating and comforting at the same time. They say that you don't realize what you have until it's gone. No one ever really talks about the opposite. It was one of the strangest sensations, but Emma didn't realize what she was missing until she had it back. It was like a sudden void in her life had been filled, a void she didn't even know was there.

She looks back at Henry, asleep in the backseat. He is happy in New York, they both are. Or were. Now all she can think about Regina and how badly she wants the brunette back in her life. In Henry's life. Regina was the void. Sure, her parents and friends were part of that void too, but all Emma wants to do is see Regina. Thank her. Hug her. Kiss her. _Wait, what?_

Emma glances over at the Pirate pouting next to her. God forbid she actually missed him too. Not in a long lost lover sort of way like he wished but like a good friend or comrade, he did help save Henry after all. The Pirate also made her think of Neal. God, she can't even remember what lie she told Henry about his father, but she knows it didn't pit him in a good light. Well Regina's memories didn't pit him in a good light.

Even though the Brunette had obviously made Neal out to be a bad guy in the memories, Emma couldn't bring herself to be mad at her. The past year had been amazing. She could easily say it was the best year of her life. All because Regina gave her a happy ending.

They passed the welcome to Storybooke sign and it was just coming on 9 at night. She knew her parents wouldn't necessarily mind if they showed up this late, but right now it wasn't them she was urgent to see. She thought about just driving straight to Regina's but Hook probably wouldn't appreciate that. More importantly, Henry didn't even remember who she was. Her heart twinged a bit at the thought. No. She would get a room at Granny's for the night.

* * *

Granny and Ruby were both ecstatic to see her. She made them promise to tone it down a bit for when she bought Henry in. Ruby faked some salute thing and stood up straight citing a "Yes Ma'am" with a chuckle that made Emma doubt her sincerity. Granny gave her a small clip up the back of the head before she grumbled " Of course we will." glaring pointedly at Ruby.

Henry was taken with Ruby immediately. Not that Emma could blame him. She was gorgeous. Not as gorgeous as Regina though. _Wait, what?_

She watched Henry's head droop a bit as he tried to stay up talking to Ruby.

"Okay, Kid. Time for bed." She gestured down the hall to the room where they had placed their stuff.

"But I wanna stay up and talk to Ruby." He whined with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"You'll see me in the morning kiddo." Ruby grinned. But Emma couldn't help but take the opportunity that presented itself.

"Actually Rubes, If you wouldn't mind staying with him?" Emma's hopeful. "I sort of need to see Regina." She hopes Ruby won't mind but it is late and the Wolf probably wants to go to bed too.

"At 10 p.m.?" She asks with a raised questioning eyebrow.

"It's Regina, Rubes. The sooner the better don't you think?" This is almost a lie. Regina wouldn't mind as long as Emma told her they were back before they ran into each other on the street.

"Yeah. Sure." Ruby sighs, unable to say no to Emma's own puppy dog eyes.

Henry just whoops in celebration, not all too concerned about where his mother is going so late at night in a strange town.

"Thanks, Rubes." She sighs pulling the brunette into a hug before kissing Henry on the head and practically running out the door.

* * *

The drive to Mifflin Street feels almost as long as the drive to Storybrooke was. Emma is excited and she doesn't even try to lie to herself about it. She doesn't know what she is going to say but doesn't really care either.

She takes a deep breath before knocking. Being so late, Regina might answer with a fireball in hand but Emma isn't too concerned. She hears a soft patter of feet and her heartbeat increases rapidly. The click of a lock opened and the handle turning makes her breath in sharply. When the door finally opens there is Regina, clad in black silk pajamas, jaw dropped.

"Emma.." Is breathed out in disbelief.

Emma doesn't even gauge the woman's reaction before pressing forward and catching the brunettes lips with her own. It takes a second for Regina to respond but when she does Emma moans into her mouth before pressing her into the wall and kicking the door shut behind her. Her hands are roam freely up and down Regina's sides. Mapping her curves and features for the first time.

Regina ends the kiss slowly before resting her forehead against Emma's.

"I've missed you so much." Emma breathes opening her eyes slowly to find brown orbs staring in disbelief. Soft hands cup Emma's face and a thumb runs along her bottom lip before Regina pulls her in for another small kiss.

"I've missed you too." She whispers back before frowning and pulling back to search behind Emma. Instant panic masks her face. "Where is Henry?!".

Emma pulls the woman's face back to look at her "Relax. He is fine. He is at Granny's." Emma smiles softly as Regina's face turns to relief. "There is something you should know though."

Regina frowns in confusion.

Emma's tries to hide the sadness from her smile but can tell she is failing. "Henry.. He.. He doesn't remember."

Regina shakes her head slightly as she comprehends the implications of Emma's statement. "So Henry doesn't..?"

"He doesn't remember who you are."

"Oh." Regina turns. Emma isn't sure where she plans on going but it feels like she is running away. Like without Henry, Emma isn't good enough. She grabs the brunette firmly inside her elbow and pulls her back softly.

"Hey. We can fix it, okay?" Emma whispers desperately. "You and me. We will fix it." Emma doesn't know if she believes it. But she wants to. Regina just nods solemnly and Emma is filled with a painful sadness. All she can think to do is kiss Regina again, and again, and again. All the while whispering desperate promises that everything will be okay. That she will fix everything.

* * *

Emma doesn't know how they ended up on Regina's lounge. But Regina is clinging at her desperately. Bruising her mouth with kisses that make Emma breathless. Emma pulls back to look at the woman trapped between her thighs. Regina's face is wrought with lust and a sadness that makes Emma pull back more. They should be talking. Talking about what they are doing, how to get Henry's memories back or who cast another curse.

Regina sits up slightly to reach Emma's neck and pull the woman back in. But Emma resists because she suddenly realized this was something else. Something wrong.

Regina wanted her son back more than anything. To have him so close but unable to see her must be excruciating. She was in pain. And Emma was the painkiller.

"Regina. I'm sorry." Emma whispers as she moves to get off her. Regina's eyes flash with anger but is soon replaced with a sadness.

"Don't be." She growls flopping back onto the lounge and covering her eyes with an arm.

"Regina. I want this, so much. I want you. I want us to be a family.. but.. I can't be.. you know.. used I guess." Emma finishes with a sigh, her head dropping at the thought. Regina's chest begins to shake and at first Emma thinks she is crying but then she hears the unmistakable sound of laughter. Regina removes her arm from her eyes and Emma sees that there are tears but the woman is laughing darkly and shaking her head.

Emma frowns in confusion. "Ah.. Regina? Are you okay?".

The brunette just laughs harder as she shakes her head "No Emma. I'm far from okay."

"Right." Emma sighs. "I'm sorry." she says again.

Regina stop laughing then before looking up at Emma sadly. "I know." She pulls Emma in for another searing kiss and Emma doesn't resist.

Emma rests her forehead against Regina's again, reveling in the proximity. "I should go." She whispers.

"Yes. You should." Regina sighs.

"I don't want to." Emma adds running her hand down the smooth skin of Regina's cheek. Regina just leans in for another kiss. Emma frowns slightly into the kiss as the sudden patter of feet on Regina's floor reaches her ears.

She pulls back and looks towards to door. Her jaw drops when a small boy with curly hair appears in a pair of super hero pajamas. She feels like she might be hallucinating when the boy says "Gina. I'm thirsty." Rubbing his eyes in sleepiness. But Regina sees him too as she gently pushes Emma off her and says "Of course, Dear." then disappears into the kitchen.

The boy trudges over the couch and jumps up next to Emma as he stares expectantly towards the kitchen. He collapses into the back of the lounge and looks up at Emma. "Hi." He says cheerily.

"Ah. hi?" Emma responds, still not sure what is happening.

"I'm Roland". He says holding out his hand.

"Um. Emma." She shakes his hand starting to think that he has to be real if she can feel him. "What are you doing at Regina's?" She can't help but ask. Surely Regina hasn't adopted a kid to replace Henry. Even the thought alone was making her angry.

"I live here." He replies as if proud of the fact.

"Why?" Emma questions dumbly.

"'cause Daddy is Regina's soulmate." He grins again.

Emma feels her heart drop into her stomach as the flutter of anger she felt before swells.

"What?" She directs the question at Regina as she returns with a glass of milk. Suddenly she wishes she had fucked Regina minutes ago on the couch. She isn't sure if it's to spite Regina's apparent soulmate, the woman herself or just so that she knew what it felt like.

Regina ushers Roland out of the room and sends him up to bed. "Emma, I'm sorry." She plea's almost desperately at the look of fury in Emma's eyes.

"You're _sorry_?!" Emma seethes. "Regina. We were about to _fuck_ on your couch. You have a fucking kid in your house and a _soulmate._ " Emma stands then and runs her fingers through her hair as she paces back and forth. "How did this happen?" she asks, not necessarily directed at Regina but the woman answers anyway.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I forgot." Regina attempts to grab Emma's arms to stop her pacing but Emma pulls away.

"You _forgot?!_ " Emma shrieks in disbelief. "How the fuck do you forget a soulmate?"

"I don't know!" Regina retorts angrily. "You show up on my doorstep after a year and I don't even get a 'Hello'. You just kissed me."

Emma paces some more, her fists clenching and un-clenching to alleviate some of the anger. "I'm gonna go." She says finally, turning instantly toward to door.

"No. Emma wait." Regina lurches forward pulling Emma back around "I am sorry." Emma can see that she means it, but it doesn't stop the hurt. "I.. I love you." Regina whispers hoarsely as she cups Emma's face and wipes a wayward tear with her thumb. She captures Emma's lips before the sob escapes.

They part slowly as matching tears streak their cheeks. "I guess that's not enough" Emma breathes, barely audible.

Emma doesn't open her eyes again until she turns around. She stares straight ahead as she leaves Regina's home. She tries desperately to keep her tears from falling, but the second she steps out into the blistering cold her knees almost give way as they fall freely into the night.

* * *

The following weeks Emma avoids Regina as much as possible. Albeit, it is hard when an unknown threat looms in the town. When they do see each other Emma still tries to avoid her. Directing her questions to Mary Margaret or David and never answering any of Regina's. She feels like a child, but she can't bear to be near her. It just hurts too much.

Mary Margaret notices something is up, of course. "Did you and Regina have a fight?" She asks one evening after dinner.

"Something like that." Emma shrugs continuing to dry and stack dishes.

"It's like every time we see her you just glare at her."

"I do not!" Emma protests immediately, although if she were being honest she does remember many small details about Regina the past few weeks that she wouldn't have noticed had she not been staring at the woman. Like the fact that she chuckles politely at Davids jokes even when they aren't remotely funny or the fact that she clasps her hands together anytime Henry is near, presumably to stop herself reaching out for him.

"And while you are always glaring at her, she is just staring sadly at you." Mary Margaret adds as an afterthought, drifting off to contemplate what that might mean.

Emma scoffs at that. If Regina was so fucking sad about it she would leave Robin. She feels almost guilty wishing that would happen. Almost.

Robin is a nice enough guy, albeit a bit boring. She even got on real well with him before she knew who he was. They met at the sheriff station where Robin was apparently helping out. So yeah they got on great until Regina walked in with Roland and two coffees. She had given him a hug in greeting and a pleasant smile until she noticed Emma in the room and her face dropped.

After that she couldn't help but scowl at Robin every time his back was turned. Yeah, she felt like a child. Even worse were the thoughts filtering through her head to try get Regina to leave Robin. Refusing to let her even meet Henry, fucking Hook and being overtly passionate with him in front of her, moving back to New York with Henry. Well, that last one she was seriously considering and only partially to spite Regina.

"Fuck." Emma Growled, throwing the tea towel forcefully against the wall. She had to stop this. Yeah it hurt, but she can't make Regina love her more. It wasn't her fault or Robin's even. She was just a victim of unfortunate timing. And besides who was she to fuck with _fate._

* * *

Emma decides to make a conscious effort to be polite to both Robin and Regina. God knows its hard not to stare desperately at the woman but she manages and thinks they are making some progress to becoming friends. Enough that Henry doesn't find it weird when they meet at the park. Although, Regina brings Roland to make it seem more natural, just in case.

When Emma then fakes an emergency that David needs help with, Henry doesn't find it odd that she gets Regina to take him out for ice-cream.

She thinks maybe she can do this. Be Regina's friend. She enjoys the brunettes company and she will always be in her life even though Henry still didn't remember her. That can be enough she tells herself. Maybe one day she will be able to make herself believe it.

When she goes to pick up Henry after the "Emergency" he is playing a video game with Roland in Regina's lounge room.

"Just let us beat this level." He calls over his shoulder.

So Emma follows Regina into the kitchen. The woman has been suspiciously silent since she walked in. "Where's Robin?" She asks, simply to make small talk.

"Working, I assume." Regina replies not looking up from the vegetables she is cutting.

"Right." Emma frowns at the woman's curt response. "Did you enjoy your afternoon with Henry?" She asks, hoping to engage the woman in some sort of conversation and not watch her puree carrots.

"I always enjoy my time with Henry." Short and concise just like Emma expected.

"Okay Regina. Whats the deal? Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you Dear?" Regina asks, looking up finally with an obviously fake smile.

"You are mad." Emma states simply.

Regina didn't respond then.

"Why are you mad? I gave you an afternoon with Henry?"

"Oh! Thank you Dear, for allowing to see my son." She whispered glancing toward the door before adding "But next time there is an 'emergency' it would make more sense for you to call your _fiance._ " Regina sneered.

"My fiance?" Emma frowned in confusion before her jaw dropped " _Walsh?"_ Emma almost laughed out loud. "He turned into a fucking Monkey, Regina." Regina huffed and went back to chopping vegetables. It was obvious that she didn't mean to say that. "Wait. Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." She snipped airily. "I am merely annoyed that you didn't speak to me for _weeks_ for having a soulmate when you had a fiance the whole time."

"I don't have a fiance Regina." Emma laughed "Did you miss the part where I said he turned into a Monkey?"

Regina stopped cutting then and looked up at Emma dumbfounded. "But Henry.. Henry said.."

"Well of course I didn't tell Henry he turned into a monkey Regina. As far as He knows I have just broke up with a guy that proposed. He probably thinks I am scared of the commitment. But he turned into a _monkey,_ Regina. A fucking Monkey." She laughs at the hilarity of it before she stops suddenly with a realization. "You are fucking jealous." She states angrily.

Regina just huffs. "I didn't know you were being literal about the monkey. But you still didn't tell me."

"No Regina. You don't get to be mad about this!" Emma whispers angrily glancing warily at the door "We aren't together. I have no obligation to inform you of my love life."

Regina slams her knife down then before turning to Emma, tears threatening to spill. "I love you Emma. I don't want to hear that you almost got engaged days before you showed up here and kissed me. What if he hadn't turned into a monkey? Would you have said yes then?"

"I.. I don't know. That's Irrelevant. I didn't even remember who you were then. And besides, _You_ have Robin, Regina! Do you think I want to fucking see you happy with someone else? Because I don't. I fucking hate myself for it, but I want you to be miserable without me like I am fucking miserable without you." Emma turns away from the woman then unable to see her reaction.

"I am miserable without you." Regina whispers quietly, suddenly behind Emma.

Emma scoffs but doesn't turn around. "Not miserable enough obviously."

"Emma, we already fight like a married couple and Robin is.." She pauses then, she doesn't want to say it out loud any more. "Tink said.. the fairy dust" Regina shakes her head in frustration. "The fairy dust was supposed to lead me to my happy ending. Robin is supposed to be my happy ending."

Emma sighs as she turns to face Regina and pull's her close, wrapping her hands around Regina's waist. "This isn't the enchanted forest Regina. This is the real world. There are no fairies in the real world." Emma has no idea if there is any truth to her words but she doesn't care at this point. "Things work differently here." She says softly. "We can be happy."

"I want to be happy." Regina whispers before leaning forward and catching Emma's lips with her own. The blonde reacts immediately, pulling Regina tight against her as she responds eagerly to the soft kiss.

Emma pulls back slightly, not releasing Regina yet. "So you are leaving Robin?". Emma searches Regina's face for any hesitation or indication that she might not want this.

Regina just smiles softly. "Silly girl. Robin and I aren't together. He lives in the spare room."

"What?" Emma asks dumbfounded.

"Just until he can find something more permanent."

"So when I got back.. you weren't even with him?" Emma ask's with a frown.

"We were.. getting to know one and other. But we have since discussed a romantic relationship but I told him I needed to make sure it was something I wanted."

"And its not." Emma asked hopefully.

"No Emma. It's not." She smiled cheekily before pulling Emma in for another searing kiss.


End file.
